


time will mend

by gaygatsby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, a lil drabble i had in my drafts since last year, feat. ur favorite tight-knit family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygatsby/pseuds/gaygatsby
Summary: jason examines his mother and father's relationship or lack thereof.





	time will mend

Years before the divorce, Jason could see it in his father's eyes, Marvin Blumenfeld was unhappy: his blue eyes were dark, much darker than usual. They were melancholy and wandering. And what Jason couldn’t see through his sad gaze, he could see through Marvin's mannerisms as of late: Marvin was constantly on edge, moody, and busy,  _ too _ busy for Jason. His mother would often attribute Marvin’s behavior to just bad day at work and/or was dealing with a lot, either way, Jason knew it was total bullshit. Their marriage was crumbling to pieces and nobody wanted to acknowledge it, or at least anybody that wasn’t Jason.

Believe it or not (though people usually did), Jason was probably the brightest in his family, and he usually could pick out when he wasn’t wanted and it was quite obvious that Jason’s father _didn’t_ want him, or Trina for that matter.

It was easy to see, it wasn't like Marvin was very discreet about it either. On family outings, parent-teacher conferences, and even on grocery runs, Jason would find his father's gaze wander to different men and would often stay there. It was the exact same way  _ Jason  _ would stare at the girls from his year because he liked their lip gloss or their shiny nail polish.

It confused him, if Jason only looked at people he liked that way, then why was Marvin looking at different men that way rather than Trina? Later, Jason found out the yearning in his father's eyes was lust, _lust for men_ , and that Marvin would never look at Trina the way Jason looked at pretty girls.

Mom caught  _ them  _ — dad and Whizzer — feeling up each other in the den, she was hysterical that night. Jason didn’t blame her though, she had every right to be. It woke Jason up, he trailed down the stairs to find a dimly lit room, his mother, two men he didn’t know. One of which was his father.

It was no shock to Jason when he found out his father was queer, but when both of his parents sat down to tell Jason it was  _ over _ between them he felt numb with shock. Realistically he knew his parent’s marriage was doomed from the start. Jason, though sort of relieved for Trina, he sort hoped that they'd stick it out for  _ his _ sake.

Selfish, he knows, but divorces made everything complicated. Court, custody, the Jewish holidays — you name it. His parents would tug on each arm, similar to the way you’d pull in a game of tug of war. Jason didn’t know how to feel, he felt indifferent. But he knew it — their marriage,  _ if _ that — shouldn’t have happened, and yet Marvin and Trina kept pretending.

Jason knew damn well that he was the Elmer’s glue stick that  _ crappily _ held together his parent’s marriage since the beginning. And like anything glued together by a glue stick, it eventually fell apart.

The two were going to break off their engagement, well at least until Trina discovered she was pregnant with Jason. They only rekindled their relationship together and decided to marry for Jason, Jason would’ve been lying to himself if he pretended otherwise. Jason only discovered this information when he’d done the math; he came to his mother smarting relaying he would’ve had to be conceived two months before their marriage.

Trina had reluctantly confirmed this information.

Jason forgave Trina, for lying anyway. She was only trying to please her mother with by marrying Marvin, who the  _ perfect _ man (who wasn’t rich but was  _ rich _ ), being the quintessential housewife, and having a (legitimate) son who got straight A's.  _ I did that _ , she’d proclaim proudly to her family — the Blumenfelds saw Trina’s family only on the Jewish holidays, so they had to get their act together for  _ one  _ day. And one day only.

They went back to being America’s most dysfunctional family as soon as they got in the car, no screw it, it was like that all year round. Nobody could see through the Blumenfelds’ act, nobody but the people in it.

Domestic life was a disaster, all of the Blumenfelds’ suppressed resentment for one another, for the sake of normalcy, was ever present in every interaction. In other words, Marvin was an asshole.

"Maybe next time, kiddo," He'd say, pushing his chair back into the table, leaving his half-finished plate — some sort of lavish dish, or at least it was supposed to turn out that way, it didn’t.

His mother gave Jason a sympathetic look from the kitchen, her face red from crying, scrubbing the food off of plates, something prompted by a snide comment made during dinner by Marvin made about the house being dirty. That and he shouldn’t have to come home to a mess after he worked all day long. Jason often wanted to scream, like if wanted a clean house, why couldn’t do it himself? It was mostly his mess, it was certainly not Jason’s nor Trina’s.

After he finished his plate and Marvin was in the living area, Jason offered to help out in the kitchen. Trina denied his help, not wanting him to see her like this. She couldn’t even  _ look _ at him, tears blurred her brown eyes. 

She’d found the recipe online, he remembered the drive back from school when she mentioned the dish — his mother was scavenging for things to talk about with Jason that same day, to temporarily cease the tension in the atmosphere. He smiled and nodded to appease her, but Jason didn’t even bother learning the name of it.

Marvin didn’t even bother thanking Trina for the hours she spent over the hot stove, all day, every day. And this meal she was particularly proud of, cause there to be a bounce in her step. She even hummed an upbeat tune, from some oldies song Jason recognized, as she cooked in the kitchen.

It turned out dry, but Jason didn’t have the heart to tell her, so he pretended to like the dish, scarfing it down, despite wanting to gag. Of course, Marvin, who was picking around his plate with his fork, was the first to fuss about it. 

Trina cried that night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
